All for You
by sammydalammy
Summary: Summary: Takuya has some big news: he's joining the army! Takuya, Kouji, and J.P. are all joining the army, leaving Zoe, Tommy, and Kouichi at home. How will they react when the unthinkable happens? Takumi


**A/N: So, I got the idea for this story a while ago and I got the urge to write it today. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

**All for You**

Summary: Takuya has some big news: he's joining the army! Takuya, Kouji, and J.P. are all joining the army, leaving Zoe, Tommy, and Kouichi at home. How will they react when the unthinkable happens?

**[Zoe's POV]**

"What?" I exclaimed, staring at my boyfriend of two years in shock. We were sitting on my bed, talking about our future careers.

"Like I said, I'm joining the army." Takuya said with his usual goofy grin on his face.

I shook my head, "No. There's no way that you can do that?"

"Why not?" He pouted.

"You aren't serious about anything! How can you expect to be in the military?" I asked.

He smiled gently, "I'm serious about you."

I felt my cheeks heat up, "Takuya, now is not the time for that."

"If not now, then when? I'll be going to basic training soon, so now is one of the last times that I will see you." He said.

"What do you mean one of the last times?" I asked. I could feel the tears threatening to spill onto my cheeks.

His eyes widened as he realized what he had said. He quickly wrapped his arms around me, "I didn't mean that. I meant one of the last times before I left for training. Don't worry, nothing's going to happen."

I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest, "How do you know that?"

"Come on, if Lucemon couldn't kill me, what makes you think that humans can?" I could tell from his voice that he was smirking.

I shook my head, "That's not funny. Besides, haven't we been through enough? Why do you feel the need to go into another war?"

He pulled back and looked me in the eye, his jokes forgotten, for once. "This is the only thing I can do. There are people out there that would hurt us if they got the chance. The only way I can protect you is to join the army and protect this country. Besides, Kouji and J.P. will be with me. What could possibly go wrong with those two around?"

I bit my lip, "What if I don't want you to go?"

He smiled slightly, "You can't stop me. After all, it's all for you."

The tears finally began to fall and he kissed me. I kissed him back, trying to forget that he would soon leave me.

On Takuya's departure day, he knelt down and proposed to me. The ring he gave me was gorgeous. It was a silver band with diamonds arranged in the shape of a flower in the center and an emerald as the center of the flower. I agreed to marry him if he agreed to return to me. The deal was made and I watched as my fiancé and my two friends left, leaving Tommy, Kouichi, and me to wait for their return.

"Zoe! We got a letter!" Tommy ran into the apartment that I shared with Kouichi, not bothering to take off his shoes on the way.

I stared at him, "That's great! Now, will you please take off your shoes before you get dirt all over my new carpet?"

Tommy rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Jeez, you sound like my mother!"

I shook my head, "It's called being an adult. You should try it sometime."

Tommy frowned, "I'm only sixteen. I've still got two more years until I even graduate high school."

"Well, when you do, you better not do something stupid like join the army and then propose to your girlfriend, making her wait for you to return." I said.

"Are you going on about that again?" Kouichi came in from his bedroom.

I pouted, "What? Do you think that it's all right to do that to a girl?"

Kouichi shook his head, "But, you still love him."

I sank down on the couch, "Yeah, I do."

"Anyway, did you want to read the letter?" Tommy asked me.

I nodded, "Open it for me, would you?"

Tommy opened the large envelope and pulled out three letters. Each had a different name on it. I grabbed my letter and began to read.

_Hey Zoe,_

_ How have you been? I know that it__'__s been nearly a year since I left, but I hope that your feelings for me haven__'__t change. Unless of course they have gotten stronger. After all, you must be missing me terribly. Anyway, I have some great news. Next month I__'__m coming home! All of us are. I don__'__t really have much time to write, so I__'__ll keep this short. I love you and I can__'__t wait to see you. Let__'__s go on a date as soon as I get home!_

_Love,_

_Takuya Kanbara_

I swallowed back my tears, "He's such a goofball."

Kouichi sat beside me, "He's coming home?"

I nodded, "He's coming home." I let the tears spill out and I leaned against Kouichi. I buried my face against his shoulder and he rubbed my back soothingly.

"Thanks, Kouichi." I mumbled.

"Hey, that's what best friends are for." He said. "Now, let's get dinner started."

I nodded and we continued our night, talking about how the Legendary Warriors would soon be reunited.

The airport was ridiculously crowded. I tried to see over the heads of my fellow greeters, but failed miserably.

Kouichi laughed at my pout, "Don't worry, they'll be here soon."

Shinya poked my arm, "Do you see him yet?"

I shook my head but smiled at Takuya's little brother, "No, but there flight will be coming in any minute."

There was a squeal of voices as others caught sight of their loved ones. We waited and watched as more people came flooding through, blocking my view even more. I saw a mess of brown hair out of the corner of my eye and turned, but it was just a boy waiting with his parents. I sighed; I had almost forgotten that Takuya had been forced to cut his hair.

"Zoe!" I looked up to see Kouji standing in front of me. I still couldn't believe how strange he looked without his ponytail.

I hugged him, "Hey, where's Takuya? Did he get stuck on the plane or something?" I joked.

I noticed for the first time that Kouji wasn't smiling. "What's wrong?" I asked.

He opened his mouth, but J.P.'s voice interrupted, "Kouji, did you find Zoe." He caught sight of me and his mouth started into a smile, but then it fell and he looked at his feet, "Hi, Zoe."

"What? What's going on?" I demanded.

They looked around at all the happy people around us, "Not here."

I felt my body begin to tremble, "Oh, God. Please, tell me that it's not what I think it is."

Kouji shook his head, "Don't try to guess. J.P., go get everyone else. Tell them that we'll meet them at Zoe's apartment." He turned to me, "Do you still live at the same place?"

I nodded, "Yeah, Kouichi and I are sharing it now."

He raised his eyebrow at me, "You're sharing it with Kouichi?"

"Yes, but it's not what you think. We're just friends." I said quickly.

He held up his hands in surrender, "Easy there. I just thought that Taky might be jealous." His eyes widened at his own words and he looked away, "Come on, let's get going."

We reached my apartment long before anybody else. Kouji sat me down on the couch, "I have some news for you."

"The reason why Takuya isn't here?" I asked.

He nodded, "Takuya was one of the best soldiers that we had."

"Was? Had? Oh, God!" I buried my face in my hands.

"Wait, listen to me! He volunteered to go on a top secret mission about a week ago. Yesterday, we received news that everyone who went on the mission had been captured. We don't know where they are or even whether they are alive. I'm sorry." He said.

"What the hell?" I yelled, surprising Kouji. "He said that he would come back! How could he do this?" I swallowed and whispered, "How could he do this?"

That night, my friends tried to comfort me, but I felt empty inside.

**[Three years later]**

"Cheers!" I downed the contents of my shot glass, wincing as the alcohol went down my throat.

"Happy birthday, Zoe." Tommy said as he hugged me.

I nodded, "Thanks, Tommy."

We were at my apartment, celebrating my twenty second birthday. Luckily, J.P. and Kouji were actually home this year. The war was over. The only thing that was left was for the peace agreement to be settled.

I looked around the room blankly, happy that my friends were nice enough to throw me a party, but I really just wanted to be alone. Last week was the anniversary of the day that the guys had first come back home and that I had found out that Takuya had gone missing. There was still no news about my fiancé, but I could tell that everyone else had given up. I refused to believe that Takuya was dead. Surely he would walk through that door any minute, his goofy smile on his face, just like always.

"Zoe." Kouichi's voice brought me out of my thoughts of Takuya.

"Yeah?" I asked.

He grabbed my wrist, "Come with me for a sec."

"Kouichi!" I complained.

"It's just a second." He replied.

I sighed and followed him to my guestroom. It used to be Kouichi's room, but I had politely asked him if he would leave after Kouji's comment about Takuya's jealousy.

He turned to face me, "Are you okay?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but he shook his head, "Never mind, don't lie. Listen, I know you're still torn up about Takuya, but we're really worried about you. _I'm _really worried about you. It's been three years already. Don't you think it's time to call it quits?"

I pulled my wrist away, "Don't tell me how to live my life."

He sighed, "Zoe, I know how you feel, but Takuya isn't coming back. You can't waste your life waiting for him."

"He said that he'd come back!" I said angrily, glaring at my best friend.

He held his hands up in surrender, "Fine, he'll come back, but don't you want to be happy in the meantime? Maybe try going on a date or something."

I shook my head, "Taky said that we'd go on a date as soon as he got home."

He put his hands on my shoulders, "Zoe, please, just stop this. If you don't want to date anyone else then marry me. I'll take care of you, I promise."

I raised my left hand, "Do you see this ring? I'm already engaged to another man, your friend! Just because he's not here it doesn't mean that I'm going to marry someone who I don't love!" I ran out of the room to find that everyone was looking at me.

Kouji opened his mouth to speak, but my glare shut him up. I grabbed the bottle of Sailor Jerry's that was on the counter and took a long swig. I slammed it back on the counter and wiped my lips on the back of my hand, "I'm going for a walk. Don't follow me!"

After a long walk, I found myself sitting on a bench at the Shibuya train station. This was where it had all began. I bit my lip, "Takuya, why did you have to go? I begged you not to, but you just wouldn't listen. Do you love to torture me?" I put my face in my hands and let my tears fall.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing crying all alone at a train station?"

I looked up, a sarcastic response on my lips, but it died as soon as I saw who was before me.

He smiled the same old goofy grin as always, "Did you miss me?"

I closed my eyes, "Oh, God, why must you torture me with a hallucination?"

"Actually, I go by Takuya, and I'm not a hallucination."

I glared at him, "Obviously you're a hallucination. After all, I'm certainly drunk enough to hallucinate."

He pouted, "You got drunk without me?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yep, definitely a hallucination."

"Why's that?"

"Because the real Takuya would be a mature adult by now." I replied.

He sighed, "Fine, I'll just have to convince you." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. I gasped and wrapped my arms around his neck. We made out for a couple minutes before he pulled away and grinned.

I felt my tears returning, "Takuya."

He nodded and pushed my hair out of my face, "I'm here."

I stood up and threw myself into his arms, "I missed you so much!"

"I said that I would come back, didn't I?" He teased.

"That was four years ago, you idiot!" I said.

"Well, from the ring on your finger, I can tell that you waited all this time." He said, his smile growing wider.

I rolled my eyes, "Like I could love anybody else. After all I've been in love with you since we were twelve."

"Then why did we wait four years to become a couple?" He asked.

"Because, you're an idiot." I reminded him.

"Oh, right." He laughed.

I sighed, "Here it began and here it shall end. No more wars."

He nodded, "No more wars."

I smirked, "By the way, my love did get stronger."

He pressed his lips to mine hungrily, "Good." He pulled away, "Now, let's go home."

I smiled, "Home. That sounds nice."

**A/N: Well, now that I've got that out of my system, maybe I'll get on finishing The Warrior of Hope. Anyway, go ahead and tell me what you think in a review. Thanks for reading. Until next time! ;)**


End file.
